poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Death of Hope (CTaRAoT: WFC)
This is how Death of Hope goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers: War for Cybertron. Narrator: ZETA PRIME IS CONQUERED, BUT THE DEVICE MEGATRON AND RYVINE BELIEVED TO BE THE OMEGA KEY SIMPLY ACTIVATED THE KEY–OMEGA SUPREME. MEGATRON AND RYVINE SPARKLE QUICKLY DISCOVER THEY CAN USE THE DEVICE TO TRACK OMEGA SUPREME AND RACE ABOVE THE SKIES OF IACON IN PURSUIT OF THEIR QUARRY. Megatron: Maintain this heading. The device shows that the Omega Key is directly ahead. Ryvine Sparkle: We're almost there. Breakdown: I thought Zeta said it was gonna come to US! Dr. Neo Cortex: Us too. Soundwave: We are being intercepted! Rothbart: He's right. Something's coming. Supreme in vehicle mode fires Breakdown: It's coming right at us! Megatron: Stay your course! Ryvine Sparkle: Don't give up! [The ship goes faster Breakdown: We're gonna dieeeeeee! Dr. Neo Cortex: unintelligible words Amen. [' Megatron: Turn around and--where did it go? Breakdown: He's gone. What is this guy? You think he knows about the Omega Key? Supreme grabs the ship Megatron: No, Breakdown. He IS the Omega Key! Omega Supreme: Identity: Omega Supreme. Enemy status: TERMINATED. Supreme throws the ship Breakdown: What are we gonna do NOW, Megatron? Megatron: Silence! This merely modifies our plan. If Omega Supreme IS the key...then Ryvine and I shall FORCE him to open the planet's core. Dr. Neo Cortex: We could get some weapons. brings out his Fusion Cannon and Scatter Blaster, Breakdown brings out his Scatter Blaster and X12 Scrapmaker, and Soundwave brings out his Neutron Assault Rifle and Energon Repair Ray Ryvine Sparkle: Hey! I'm the captain of this crew. Where are our weapons? Omega Supreme: Identification: Decepticons. Action: Terminate. run Supreme falls down the bridge Breakdown: That did it, all right--but there goes your Omega Key! Megatron: We can salvage the wreckage for what we need. Ryvine Sparkle: We could go on a hunt for Easter. Supreme flies up Omega Supreme: Target: Acquired. Mission: Destroy. continue when Soundwave receives a transmission Soundwave: Megatron, Ryvine, I am receiving a Decepticon transmission. Starscream: comm To all Decepticons who fight for the glory of Cybertron! Megatron and Ryvine have fallen! Tirek and I, Starscream, have taken our rightful places as your leaders! Megatron: Starscream, you halfwit! We still function...a fact you and Tirek shall regret, when I choke the life out of you both! Now--I order you to deploy ships for immediate evacuation! Ryvine Sparkle: Starscream that stupid meganoid! Soundwave: Starscream and Tirek cannot hear you, Megatron and Ryvine. All communication to the surface has been jammed. Dr. Neo Cortex: Calm down, my son. Ryvine Sparkle: GRRR!!! Let's just head to the lift before that stupid Starscream causes any harm and see my friend Tirek ok. set off elevator starts going up Megatron: Starscream--come in. This is Megatron. Ryvine Sparkle: I'll call Tirek. his walkie-talkie Plunder Vine Prince to Monkey Horse Man. Come in, Monkey Horse Man. Soundwave: There is too much interference. We must move higher to relay your signals. Megatron: Can this feeble Autobot mechanism not move any faster?!? It appears we've lost that dull-witted brute, Omega Supreme. Not that he stood a chance against our intellect. Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah, that idiot got what he wanted. Supreme appears Breakdown: Uh, Megatron... Rothbart: Ryvine? Megatron: What? WHAT? Ryvine Sparkle: How'd he find us?! Supreme rams into the elevator and backs away Omega Supreme: Target: re-acquired. Weapons: engaging. Breakdown: Wow...he looks REALLY angry. Dr. Neo Cortex: You're telling me, Breakdown. Supreme fires his beam at the elevator, stopping it from moving Omega Supreme: Target identifications: Megatron, Decepticon leader, and Ryvine Sparkle, Plunder Vine Prince of Dark Friendship. Recommendation: complete termination. Megatron: You think you can destroy us, Omega Supreme?! You think you can destroy MEGATRON AND RYVINE?! Do your worst. Ryvine Sparkle: If we survive, I'm going back home, Rothbart. Supreme fires his beam at the elevator again, sending the platform down Breakdown: We're still alive? We're still alive!! What happened? Megatron: Open fire on the emergency locks! Destroy them! break the locks and fall to the grond Breakdown: Megatron--all due respect, but are you and Ryvine CRAZY? If we go out there, he'll melt us into scrap! And crush Cortex and Rothbart to mush! Megatron: Would you rather face his wrath or mine and Ryvine's? Now jump! Rothbart: I agree with Megatron, guys. jump Decepticon: Megatron and Ryvine! You're still functional! Thank Primus we found you! '[ [' Omega Supreme: Decepticons: Located. Supreme attemps to grab them Breakdown: He's trying to grab us! Rothbart: Breakdown's right, guys! Ryvine Sparkle: Think about Odette and start shooting, Rothbart my buddy! Megatron: Stop whining and start shooting, Breakdown and Rothbart! Dr. Neo Cortex: Ok. firing his raygun run Breakdown: Omega Supreme's right on our tails! There's gotta be someway to shake him! Megatron: Move back inside. Perhaps we can avoid Omega's tracking signal. set off again Soundwave: Megatron--analysis indicates the firepower of those turrets is sufficient to damage Omega Supreme. Supreme appears Breakdown: Speaking of Omega Supreme... Megatron: Precisely as I had planned. Decepticons! Man the turrets, and blast that obsolete hulk out of the sky! Omega Supreme: Targets: re-acquired. Attack: commencing. Decepticons: prepare for destruction. Ryvine Sparkle: Have you seen someone else here? Dr. Neo Cortex: Well. I saw Crash. Ryvine Sparkle: Have you ever... go to the Winx Club world? Megatron: No. Ryvine Sparkle: Ok. I can guess that I can have to teach you how to be like the Trix. song We Are Number One from Lazy Town starts playing plays the saxophone Rothbart and Megatron: Hey! Breakdown: hums Ryvine and Rothbart: We are number one~ Rothbart and Megatron: Hey! Breakdown: hums Dr. Cortex and Ryvine: We are number one~ Ryvine Sparkle: Now listen closely. Soundwave: Yes, Lord Ryvine. Ryvine Sparkle: Here's a little lesson in trickery~ This will go down in history~ If Ryan is a heroic good guy?~ you have to shoot Omega out of the sky Megatron: Nice singing. Ryvine Sparkle: Just follow my lead and move around~ Be careful not to make a sound~ spots Megatron reaching for a TNT Box from Crash Bandicoot Ryvine Sparkle: No, no! Don't grab that! Breakdown: hums Ryvine and Rothbart: We are number one~ Rothbart and Megatron: Hey! Breakdown: hums Dr. Cortex and Ryvine: We are number one~ Breakdown: hums Ryvine and Megatron: We are number one~ Ryvine Sparkle: Now, look at the rocket, that I just got~ When he say go, get ready to throw~ Megatron: GO! throw it at Ryvine instead of Omega Supreme Ryvine Sparkle: Throw it at him, not me! Megatron: Well, that was part of the song, but, let's try something else. Ryvine Sparkle: Now watch and learn~ Here's the deal~ The bots will slip on this Banana peel~ laughs as Megatron watch his troops slip Ryvine and Megatron: What are you doing!? Dr. Neo Cortex: These troops need to learn. fire at Omega Omega Supreme: Rockets: Activated. villains take cover and fire Soundwave: According to my calculations, our chances of defeating Omega Supreme are...very low. Rothbart: hums Ryvine, Cortex and Megatron: We are number one~ Megatron: hums Ryvine Sparkle: WE ARE TRIXICONS!!! Rothbart: at Omega Supreme Breakdown: Who are the Trixicons? Soundwave: The Decepticon version of the Trix from Winx Club. uses a cannon and fires at Omega Rothbart: hums Ryvine, Dr. Cortex, and Megatron: We are number one~ Breakdown: hums Ryvine, Megatron, and Dr. Cortex: We are number one~ We are number one~ Ryvine Sparkle: We are number one~ Zemo sucks!~ Rothbart: Bravo. fight him Omega Supreme: Primary weapon: charging. '[ Supreme goes down Breakdown: HAHAHAHA! He's going down! Eat THAT, rust-for-brains! Megatron: Omega flees like a coward! Now--let's finish the job! [ Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626